


Their Defections

by Corieli, meidran



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Earthshakers, Gen, Rebel Path, Sages (Tyranny), The Disfavored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corieli/pseuds/Corieli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meidran/pseuds/meidran
Summary: Fatebinder Ullotim occupies himself with driving out Kyros’s forces from the Tiers. With a group of people from different factions, he launches an attack on a Disfavored outpost.





	

Stalking Disfavored soldiers was never a difficult task. Their steps were heavy and their armor clapped with each of their movements. Yet Ullotim stayed highly alert, and even anxious. This group of Disfavored soldiers belonged to a contingent responsible for many casualties to soldiers of his coalition in the last span. But their hideout had eluded their eyes and finding it became his urgent priority.

The shadowy grove was an ideal place for such a hideout. His companions, made up of a Scarlet Fury, a Tidecaster, an Unbroken captain and six Earthshakers, came to him. It’d been many spans since he aligned himself with the Tiersmen and he’d been gathering as much support as he could. To a degree, he was content with his progress.

An Oath Bound rushed from behind a rock and ran to the Disfavored Soldiers. Ullotim stepped back into hiding in time.

“I believe we’re close to their outpost.” Lowering his voice, he turned to his followers. “Scout with me, Verse. And you, Radix.”

He enjoyed the brief silence that followed. He’d been having fun making the Master of the Earthshakers follow at his heels wherever he went. Part of it was because he, as an accomplished war mage himself, was fascinated with the power of moving the earth from the very start of the conquest.

Radix tightened his grip on his greatsword. And when he spoke his voice was calm, revealing only a little bit of agitation. “Of course, Fatebinder.”

“You two better keep up. Because I won’t slow down for you.” Verse lazily prodded her feathers, and moved out before she finished.

“I’ll babysit these casters for you.” Elia waved her greataxe. Feeling no offense, the Earthshakers gathered behind her willingly. The strength and courage of the Unbroken captain had earned her reputation in the coalition. With each of her successes, Ullotim had grown to rely on her.

They found the outpost near a riverbank. Shadows of crags loomed over it. Two Stone Shields standing watch pounded their chest armor in salute as the group of Disfavored soldiers who had led them here passed through the gate.

“Verse, assess Disfavored strength on the crags. Meet me back at where Eb is.” He tilted his head at the outpost and said to Radix. “Let’s take a closer look, shall we?”

Radix nodded. Since he wore a mask, it’s impossible to read his expression. Both of them turned their backs on Kyros the Overlord when holding distinguished positions in her hierarchy. Cruel death awaited them if they failed. Sometimes even Ullotim had hard time believing they were that crazy.

He understood they betrayed the Overlord for different goals. He was determined to stop Tiersmen’s suffering, while the Master of the Earthshakers wanted his Guild to grow unchecked. Yet this time fighting against the Disfavored would be new to Radix. Naturally, Ullotim was curious about his opinion.

They circled the palisade wall. It was constructed to withstand attacks. Each wood driven deep into the ground was solid and heavy.

“Strengthen that wall before dawn.” A craggy voice barked from inside. “Of course, we won’t execute you even if you fail.”

Ullotim could imagine the speaker’s vile smile without looking. He creeped to a gap next to a hinged defensive window and looked in.

As many as fifteen men and women clustered around camp fires, having stew and vegetables. A Sage walked toward their direction, his shoulders slumping. He stopped before the wall, just a few feet away from him, and began to draw a sigil in the air. Ullotim was surprised by his deftness after a moment’s staring.

Radix came beside him and peered in. Seeing the Sage so close he jumped a little. A chuckle almost escaped Ullotim. He stepped away from the gap and creeped along the wall again, toward the rear of the outpost.

To their delight, here earthworks formed a prominent part of the fortification wall. Ullotim paused near a boulder, giving Radix time to survey the works.

“I could move these stones in no time.” After a while he said. “Of course, you and I can sense the defensive sigils put on them.”

“Must be that Sage.” Ullotim replied. “I suspect his craft is remarkable. How will it affect your spell?”

Radix gave him a side eye. “The defensive sigils were put to ward against normal mages, among whom I am not included.”

“Then I’ll count on you.” Ullotim smiled, and again enjoyed his agitation. But in all seriousness, he did trust his earth moving skill. Though this Disfavored contingent had proved their superiority over his soldiers and the combat ahead was expected to be fierce, he did not worry.

They found another gap on the wall and peered in again. This time their eyes rested on the returned group and the Iron Walker they were reporting to.

“Tulios.” Radix scoffed. “His record in his decades of service, I assure you, is remarkable. Nevertheless, his enjoyment in prisoner gutting is beyond me.”

He will pay for it today. Ullotim struggled against the images of his soldiers being tortured to death.

He leaned close, scanning the whole outpost, and found two Earthshakers overseeing the Sage, who, to Ullotim’s surprise, had a muzzle in his mouth. The Sage wandered slowly along the wall. Ullotim frowned. This time, he began to sense feebleness in him.

“Can you talk to the Earthshakers? During the combat?” Ullotim tilted his head.

“I know both of them in person, but asking people to defect during combat is not a simple task to accomplish, Fatebinder.” Radix said. Ullotim caught his implication despite his emotionless tone. It was up to his reputation and power to gather people.

“I’ve seen enough. Let’s head back.” He nodded in the direction of the rest of his companions.

Verse had rejoined them. She folded her arms across her chest. “Something delayed you? I thought I’d have to turn back for you.”

Ullotim smiled. “Not this time. But thank you for worrying. What did you discover?”

“Three Crescent Runners and a Stone Shield. I can dispatch them for you.” Verse twirled her daggers.

“Good. Take Erastus and Plieco with you. Leave them there. Then join the melee.”

Verse laughed. “You two can stand and watch. I bet I could finish those guards before your master topples the wall.”

Hands on his hips, Radix watched her in silence. Before they started a fight, Ullotim waved dismissively. “I need you to join the fight as soon as you can.” He nodded to Erastus.

He turned to his other followers. “They are thirty men strong, led by an Iron Walker. Expect they have magic support. There are two Earthshakers and a Sage. Leave the Earthshakers to me.”

“I’ll deal with the Sage.” Eb smiled wryly, not hiding her hostility to the School of Ink and Quill.

Dusk fell, providing an ideal opportunity to strike. Ullotim signaled them to head out.

The earthworks were blurry in the dim light of nightfall. Ullotim squinted. He could barely make out the shape of the fortification wall. The Sage’s sigils shimmered at its base, contrasting to its surroundings. 

Radix readied himself on a rocky slope. Ullotim nodded to him. The Master of the Earthshakers lifted his hands, pulling the weight of the earth. The sigils burst in protest before fading quickly.

“What the fuck is happening? Hold the wall, you maggots. My soldiers, to your positions.” Tulios barked. Iron boots clattered on the stones. At first, they were chaotic, but soon they were in unison. Ullotim tightened his grasps on his spear and shield and waited.

The wall glowed brightly. Ullotim narrowed his eyes and reached out his arcane senses, and identified two types of spells working on the wall from the other side. One was solid and disciplined. The other was shrewd and elusive.

Elia hurled a javelin at a Crescent Runner sticking his head out of a hinged defensive window. He leapt back, dropping the window and blocking the javelin. “Commander…. They have… Earthshakers on their side.”

“Stay clear.” A voice, weak from exhaustion, called right behind the wall.

The ground shook and the wall cracked open. Screams and shouts broke out as stones flew in the air and slammed into the ground.

Ullotim drew a sigil in the air. Disfavored soldiers quickly recovered and advanced on them in formation. Javelins flew at him. Ullotim dodged them, keeping his focus on the energy forming in his hands. 

The Sage finished his sigil before a globe of water wrapped around his head. The water receded, and Eb cursed him. 

Dozens of spears thrust at Elia. Ullotim directed the lightning to her opponent. It bounced, stunning all Stone Shields. But they recovered when the Sage’s sigil discharged again. Ullotim turned his attention to the Sage. Lightning spurting from his hands blew him away. 

A boulder was ripped from the ground and hurled at Elia. She stumbled at the impact, but managed to parry spears thrusting at her. Tulios emerged from the shield wall, his sword cutting open her shoulder pad. Before he could finish her off, Radix stepped to her side. He overturned the soil beneath Disfavored soldiers, knocking them off balance.

An enemy Earthshaker raised his hands high, generating an aura around Tulios. The other tapped his staff on the ground. The earth trembled beneath their feet. Ullotim shouted at them. “Stop this at once. Leave the Disfavored and join the path of your Guild.”

The tremor stopped intensifying as the Earthshaker shifted his gaze between him and Radix. His grip on the staff slackened.

“What the Fatebinder said is correct. I now follow him and am part of the coalition in defense of the Tiers against Kyros.” Radix said, fingers drawing in the air a sigil of stone harmless, simple, and familiar to all Earthshakers. “Join the Fatebinder. There will be no reprisal for your past deeds. I know you stay with the Disfavored only for survival. Long before this conquest, we studied and harnessed our talents together at the peak of Tortalus. Discard the lies of the Disfavored and we can be a lot more.”

The tremor ceased. Just as Ullotim was about to give an order to his two new additions a Stone Shield grabbed the Earthshaker’s shoulder from behind and impaled him on his sword.

Terrified, the other Earthshaker dropped his staff and stumbled back. Radix shouted in fury. The other three Earthshakers chanted lowly. Stones swirled around their master, Elia, and Verse, who had just arrived. She rushed to Elia’s side. Though confused, she scanned the field with her usual bloodlust.

“And that is the fate of traitors. Now, kill them all. I want the heads and skins of the Fatebinder and these traitorous Earthshakers.” Tulios barked.

Ullotim blocked the way of Disfavored soldiers rushing to flank his followers. His spear struck a shield on the Disfavored icon, leaving a scratch on it. 

The soldier behind the shield carefully aimed his sword at his throat. Ullotim bashed it away. Before he could retaliate, he finished his sigil. Ice burst out. His enemy fell to ground.

He charged forward into the empty spot, placing himself between several enemies. A stone spike pierced out of the ground directly in front of him. Ullotim darted back. A sword hit the rock. He grabbed the Disfavored soldier and knocked him on the spike. 

Disfavored soldiers rallied themselves and pressed forward. Ullotim spun round, avoiding an attack. Radix slashed his assailant’s leg. He pulled his sword out, leaving the soldier dropped to the ground, and started to drew a sigil. 

Tulios ordered a Stone Shield to fill in the gap created by Verse and charged at him. Ullotim parried his attack. The impact numbed his limb. Radix released the energy in his hands on the Iron Walker. For a second he was a stone statue. Ullotim almost thought his vision was blurred. He thrust his spear forward, only to strike the Iron Walker’s chest plate. He cursed under his breath and leapt back. The next attack left a cut on his arm.

The ranks of the Disfavored were thinned. Crescent Runners flanking them closed in in a desperate attempt to relieve their brethren. Iunus was thrown back, and collapsed beside him. Ullotim focused on tracing a sigil in the air. When it was finished, lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the Disfavored.

He pushed a falling body away and evaded Tulios’ blade that almost chopped off his head. Lightning gathered in his hands, and he launched it at the Iron Walker’s face. As he struggled against the impact, his spear found its way through his neck.

Verse halted abruptly in front of him. She sneered, twirling her daggers before sheathing them.

The threat was no more. His coalition extended its influence over this region. Ullotim watched blood pouring out of the Iron Walker’s throat. He struggled to breathe for a moment, and fell quiet.

“Soreste.” Radix dropped his greatsword and rushed to the Earthshaker, who for a brief moment returned to his guild. The wound seemed mortal. But to their surprise the Sage wasn’t ready to give up. He knelt beside him, drawing a sigil and a sigil. Soreste coughed and trembled. He watched Radix, his eyes helpless. The blood dyed his face and robe red. Ullotim looked away.

Elia grabbed Iunus’s arm and helped him to his feet. Erastus nodded at the other former enemy Earthshaker. He came closer, still in shock.

The Sage crawled away from Soreste and jumped to his feet. He ran toward a nearby stall, clearly with something in mind. Ullotim halted Eb with a raised hand and followed him.

In the stall the Sage lifted a crate onto the work table, opened it, and pushed it away in panic. Ullotim walked to him. Curiosity had him remaining in silence.

A crate was shoved to him. Ullotim pressed it back to the table, almost cracking it. The Sage turned to him, crying through the muzzle in shock. And Ullotim was shocked no less as recognition dawned on them both at the same time. 

It was he who forced him to wear a muzzle. The Sage, Sedivos was his name as Ullotim recalled, was a prisoner of the Disfavored who refused to cure one of their officers. He intervened in his execution. Ullotim remembered how he had trembled when he put the muzzle on him to satisfy those soldiers.

He backed away from him in fear, and it only filled Ullotim with remorse. 

“I’m now leading a coalition against Kyros.” He said in an attempt to soothe him.

He was still distressed. But he composed himself. He pushed another crate away.

“What are you looking for?” Ullotim asked, making his tone as soft as he could.

His eyes widened. He took a vial of blue liquid from a crate and pointed at it. “Mmmmm… Mmmmmmmmm…”

A remedy… Is it possible? He looked out of the stall. Radix knelt beside Soreste, his head low in sorrow.

“Help him if you can.” Ullotim implored him.

Sedivos rushed out of the stall and knelt down beside Soreste. The Earthshaker was passing away. Sedivos dripped the liquid over the wound on his chest. Putting the vial away, he drew a life sigil in the air.

The magic stirred. Spring green light coated Soreste. He gasped, and coughed even more violently for a moment. Then he began to breathe without difficulty. Ullotim sighed in relief.

Verse came back. Ullotim caught the pouch she tossed to him. “Tis for you, boss. Aren’t we done here? I’ve looted all of them twice already.”

“Yes, we are done here” Ullotim replied.

“I’ll grab this one.” Elia picked Soreste up and carried him over her shoulder. Sedivos was shocked by this sudden movement. In fact, he was shocked when his mind was no longer occupied by Soreste’s condition. He made more muffled sounds. “Mmmmm… Mmmmmmmm…”

Ullotim waved a hand and went around behind him. Before he jumped to his feet and fled, Ullotim found the lock on his muzzle and broke it.

Gently he removed the muzzle from him. Sedivos turned around and watched him, his eyes widened in disbelief.

It took them a few days to return to his Spires. As a gentle breeze blew through the top of the Sunset Spire, his Spire Infirmary, the sigil of life nearby responded to his presence. Ullotim leaned forward, checking the dish on Sedivos’s bed table. He had finished a whole roast chicken. Only some vegetables were left.

He nodded to the Spire worker who had been carrying more food and waiting. Elia came at this time. The Unbroken captain folded her arms.

“Mattias agrees to send an Unbroken squad to the outpost. But first, repair work has to be done.”

“The Disfavored will assault it in retribution.” Ullotim said.

“We’ll be ready for them.” Elia promised, pride crossing her eyes.

Ullotim nodded. She glanced over Sedivos and left for the Spire portal.

The vegetables had gone. Sedivos watched the Spire worker, eyes rolling hungrily.

“Would you prefer to live here or in the library?” Ullotim asked.

“Library.” Sedivos said with a mouth full of food.

“But don’t you like alchemy? You are excellent in healing.”

He gulped down his bite of clam chowder. “I have many other skills. Researching, decrypting, and illustrating…”

Ullotim chuckled. “Then move to the Spire Library when you recover. I’ll have them build you a hut.”

“I don’t find the Sage injured.” Radix said. He trod to them like a moving mountain. “It’s beyond me. My Earthshaker almost died. You haven’t visited him once but have been staying with this Sage, who, except too thin, is healthy enough.”

Ullotim felt sorry but still, he tried to explain. “I muzzled Sedivos.” The Sage blinked, putting down his spoon. “I had him cure a Disfavored officer in exchange for his own life. I feel accountable.”

“Accountable.” Radix said. “Now you remind me it was you who had to call to Soreste during the combat, and it almost killed him.”

“It was Sedivos who saved… I’m sorry. How is he now? You were quite affected by his condition.”

“He will live.” Radix paused. “He is my direct pupil.”

“Ah. I’m jealous. I thought you didn’t have a direct pupil when you had Erastus, rather than yourself, instruct me in the Sigil of Stone.” Ullotim chuckled.

Radix stilled for a moment, and left without saying a word.

Sedivos coughed audibly. Ullotim turned his attention back to him.

“Though you seem to accept my service already…” He scratched the back of his head, and became sober for once. “I pledge my service to you, Fatebinder. I’ll aid you with every skill I possess.”

“Then I look forward to it.” Ullotim raised an eyebrow in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyranny has so many memorable characters and factions.  
> I often appreciate non-companion NPCs, especially when I can sort of recruit them. Playing the rebel path was such a delight to me. Anyone else hope the leaders of our rebel allies make reappearances in Tyranny 2, leading their warriors under our banners?


End file.
